


【多萝】黑糖姜茶

by blacktea1900



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea1900/pseuds/blacktea1900
Summary: zzm性转!性转!性转!
Relationships: 多萝 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【多萝】黑糖姜茶

李汭燦打开酒店房间门的时候，刚结束解说工作的赵志铭正直挺挺地躺在床上玩手机。她解说时穿的小裙子已经脱下来挂好，现在穿着件宽大的白t恤，下身还规规矩矩地穿了裤子。  
  
李汭燦还处于一种刚刚赢下比赛，极度亢奋的状态中，一边狐叫一边扑上来亲她。他们在后台打了个照面，两个人抱着眉来眼去了一会儿，他假装没感觉到爱萝莉塞进自己运动裤裤兜的硬质卡片，却从赢下比赛后的饭局上光速逃离来见他的心上人。  
  
他把爱萝莉像一只小猫崽那样按在床上，有力的大手握住爱萝莉细瘦的腰，赵志铭一挑眉，轻轻踢了一踢他结实的腰腹，“我以为你没发现我放的房卡呢。”  
  
李汭燦沿着她微微翘起的鼻子从眉心吻到人中，停在她嘴边闷闷地笑了一下，“你都摸到哪里了，我还感觉不到的话就是半身不遂了。”  
  
赵志铭噎了一下，李汭燦趁机把手覆在她的胸脯上，她白t下面没穿内衣，胸前的软肉隔着棉质衣料的手感好得让人叹息。李汭燦手上稍一使力，赵志铭就因为胸前的酸痛皱了皱眉，下意识地拍开身上人的手，又牵起他的手放在自己腰间。男人的手在她平坦的小腹上游走，在屁股上转了一圈最终停在她牛仔裤的纽扣上。  
  
李汭燦刚要脱她的裤子，赵志铭腾地一下坐起来，险些撞在李汭燦的鼻梁上。她不情不愿地说，我先帮你弄出来。  
  
她左右挪动了一下屁股找了个安全的坐姿，慢慢剥下李汭燦的裤子，他涨大的性器一下子弹出来打在她的手背上。她垂着眼，脸颊鼓鼓的，小手环住他的性器一下下撸动着。她的手太小了，并不能把它整个裹住，但她一副受委屈的可怜样子让李汭燦看了硬得发疼。  
  
她尽力把每一个地方都照顾到，从最底部的囊袋滑溜溜地往上攀，到最顶上的时候双手已经变得湿漉漉黏糊糊，她故意用短短的指甲搔刮阴茎的小口，李汭燦浑身过电一样憋着一口气不敢吐。  
  
他想，爱萝莉今天真是太怪了，没有第一时间缩进他怀里要亲亲，躺在床上的姿势直挺又僵硬，现在还这样慢悠悠地折磨他，那双白嫩的小手把他整个人烫得发晕，急一下缓一下的动作又害得他迟迟射不出来憋得难受。  
  
中单选手很诚实地表达了自己的疑问，“爱萝莉，你怎么了？”  
  
爱萝莉在心里狠狠翻了个白眼，爷怎么了，爷现在怕血一不小心流到床单上却还在想怎么让你爽一爽，你居然问爷怎么了？  
  
她没说话，手上用力地动作了两下，李汭燦又爽又疼地嘶了一声，扣住她的后脑撒娇似的舔她的嘴角，舌尖偷偷钻进去与她的交缠，口腔里每一丝空气都被他掠夺干净，赵志铭呜咽着把他推开一点，红着耳朵尖骂他，“李汭燦你能不能搞快点？”  
  
男人怎么能快呢。赵志铭觉得自己手都酸了，往后一躺顺势扯倒了李汭燦，硬挺的性器戳在她身上气得她耳根红红牙痒痒。男人的手臂撑在她脑袋两边把她整个人牢牢圈住，她在李汭燦身下缩成小小一团为他手淫，他身上熟悉的味道熏香一样不带一点侵略性，却悄悄侵占了她身体的每一寸。她感觉到小腹一阵发热，自己身下有一种不同于血液的液体淌出来，湿热地流到她垫好的卫生巾上。好丢人，她居然因为给男朋友手活就湿得一塌糊涂了。她又胡乱的动作了好一会儿李汭燦才射出来，两人同时发出一点沉沉的叹息，李汭燦是爽的，她是累的。  
  
有一点点白色的液体从她的小手的指间逃出来溅在t恤上，李汭燦一副爽得上天的样子，皱了皱鼻子说对不起啊。  
  
她小声嘟囔了一句没事，本来就是我贪便宜买的。不料李汭燦一脸诚恳地按住她的胳膊把她的t恤扯了下来，美其名曰脏了不能穿了，她被迫光裸着上身，一对形状漂亮的奶子暴露在冷空气中，随着主人挣扎的动作上下摇晃。  
  
李汭燦在她肩颈之间黏糊糊地吻了一圈，整个人往下蹭了蹭趴在她身上把她一边的乳尖含在嘴里，不断用舌尖拨弄吸吮，乳尖被他含得充血变硬，可怜巴巴地挺立着。另一边的乳尖被他用手玩弄着，赵志铭的手臂搭在他肩上，双腿不自觉的环上他的腰。突然赵志铭发出一声闷哼，挂在他肩头的手臂收紧了一下。李汭燦从她怀里抬起头来，敏锐地捕捉到她眼神涣散急急忙忙用手臂去遮脸的动作，舔了舔尖牙露出一个和狐狸十成十相似的笑容，“爱萝莉，你不会已经，嗯？就这？”  
  
赵志铭明显是想骂他，一开口声音却有些变调，她的脸更红了，她努力把自己缩成一小团，恨不得钻进床缝里，“……你闭嘴…呃”  
  
该死的，都怪这具生理期的身体太过于敏感，她居然在帮李汭燦手活的时候湿的一塌糊涂，还因为对方叼着她的乳尖就高潮了。  
  
李汭燦笑得狐狸眼睛眯成细细的一条缝，捉住她的手臂按在床上，从额头开始一寸一寸地慢慢吻她。她不算是很好看，脸上瘦的没有一点肉，还生了一副下垂眼加薄唇的淡漠面孔，不笑的时候抿着嘴，活像一只养不熟的小野猫。但她一笑，眼睛下边很宽的两条卧蚕就鼓起来，大眼睛里各种生动鲜活的情绪满溢出来，猫一样的嘴唇向上弯着，把他的七魂六魄勾走了一半。每次赵志铭含着笑看他，冲他眨眼，他都觉得那是赤裸裸的勾引，于是重点去亲吻她漂亮的眼睛，身下人的睫毛随着他的动作微微打着颤。  
  
他蛮横地把舌头伸进她嘴里吸吮着她的舌尖，两个人的舌头在口腔内交缠了一会儿，赵志铭渐渐喘不上气来，死命地拍他的背才终于得到解脱。她好像很累，缩在床铺里抽了抽鼻子，李汭燦看着她小猫一样的动作又忍不住凑上去吻她，同时动手解她的裤子，被她一偏头躲开，又蹬着床铺往旁边滚。李汭燦靠近一点，她就往后缩一点，他把爱萝莉从床头赶到床尾，她差一点就要掉下床的时候被人眼疾手快地一把捞住带进怀里，两个人都因为刚才有点幼稚的举动忍不住发笑，但爱萝莉先停了下来，鼓着脸气哼哼地拍打他的胸膛。  
  
“你怎么啦？”这是他今晚第二次问这个问题，爱萝莉依旧不理他，他想了想，把人整个圈在怀里仔细嗅了嗅，果然闻到了一点点淡淡的血腥味，验证了他的猜想。  
  
他笑嘻嘻地凑上去亲了亲爱萝莉的侧颈，“你生理期啦。”后者有点哀怨的湿漉漉的眼神望过来，李汭燦伸手去够床头柜上的手机，翻开经期记录软件很无辜地给爱萝莉看。“你看，我以为是下周一呢。”他扎进女孩子隐约带着点奶香味的怀抱里，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭她，赵志铭一下子就完完全全的心软了，她本来就是借着生理期脾气不好无理取闹地在生闷气，她生理期确实也提前了，怎么怪也怪不到李汭燦头上。  
  
她第一次对李汭燦说自己来姨妈了时候，李汭燦先是发了个问号，感觉到直降的气压之后消失了一会儿，很快又发过来“懂了懂了，这波我的。”  
  
赵志铭被他逗笑了，心想自己居然和韩国人计较这种事，韩国人立刻又充满求知欲地提问了：“为什么叫姨妈？”  
  
李汭燦看着赵志铭显示正在输入中的对话框，等了好一会儿才接收到消息：“因为直接讲来月经，会……有点尴尬。”  
  
“我不觉得有什么尴尬的啊。”  
  
他想了想，又发了一条，“爱萝莉想怎么讲就怎么讲啊。”  
  
但之后赵志铭对李汭燦说“呜呜呜我在流血不止”的时候后者还是真情实感的吓到了。他冒着挂机被举报的风险到走廊上给赵志铭打过去一个电话问她怎么回事要不要我陪你去医院，结果赵志铭笑嘻嘻地说没事啊就是生理期。他想象到电话那边的人小猫一样缩成一团嘲笑自己的样子，突然升高的心率还没降下去，只能是浅浅地吐了一口气，抱怨赵志铭害他担心。  
  
被骗了。  
  
赵志铭沉默了一下下，突然改口说那我有事。他的心又揪起来了，听到女孩子笑嘻嘻地说，“有事，有点想你。”  
  
“……我也想你。”  
  
他眼眶有点发酸，挂了电话之后在走廊上呆站了一会儿，又回到座位上继续没打完的排位。  
  
她哼唧了两声，李汭燦知道这是原谅他了，她细直的腿突然挂上来，泛着水光的眼睛眨了眨，勾住他的脖子有点不好意思地说，你摸摸我。  
  
小狐狸伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，撑起身子就要穿鞋下床。赵志铭愣住了，瘪着嘴委屈地问，你去哪儿啊？  
  
狐狸尾巴在身后得意地晃了晃，“我去洗手啊。”  
  
李汭燦带着一双干净的狐狸爪子回来的时候赵志铭全身上下只剩下了一条内裤，她正在扯床头的被子想把光溜溜的自己藏在里面。李汭燦把她脱下来的t恤里外翻了个面垫在她屁股底下，粉红色的小内裤被他一把扯下来丢到地上，李汭燦的手指探进她软乎乎湿淋淋的腿间摸到了一手的水，他探进去一个指节，拇指按在阴蒂上微微一动作，赵志铭就呜咽了一声，还咬着后槽牙说给爷搞快点。  
  
他整个人低下去，结实的胸膛紧贴着赵志铭的软肉，又加了一根手指进去开始慢慢地抽送。赵志铭起初还咬着牙一声不发，被他勾着舌尖吻得几乎喘不上气来，压抑不住的喘息就随着呼吸溢出来，李汭燦修长的手指在里面摸索了一会儿，寻到一处有些粗糙的表面，他坏心眼地在上面使力，赵志铭哭噎着抖个不停，肉穴一张一合地咬着他的手不放。  
  
他轻轻地去吻女孩子紧蹙的眉头，手下的动作却更加过分，大拇指在花核上揉搓打转，赵志铭叫得嗓子都哑了，双腿并在一处夹住李汭燦的手臂，额前的头发被汗打湿了黏在一起，眼睛红通通的，看着像只落水的小猫。  
  
她含含糊糊地喊李汭燦的名字，全没了平时的伶牙俐齿，听起来反倒像是李汭燦黏黏糊糊的武汉口音。情欲的浪潮裹挟着她在溺死的边缘上下漂浮，她眼前泛起一层白雾，粉红色的舌尖从小嘴里吐出来一点点，她绝望地蜷起腿，身子还是随着男人用手指操干她的动作轻微地摇摆着。  
  
他估摸着赵志铭快要到了，把垫在人脑袋底下的左手抽出来寻上她的花核，先是揪住那处向外扯，然后将两根手指覆上去，抖动着手腕迅速地打圈，另一只在她内里抠挖抽插的手也加快了动作，发狠地去攻击她最敏感的那一点。  
  
被前后夹击的快感实在太过强烈，李汭燦抽出手的的时候整条胳膊都被女孩子喷出的透明液体溅湿了。他手上沾满了爱液，还有一点点鲜红的血，他把手在那条不幸殒命的t恤上擦了擦，搂住眼神还没对上焦的赵志铭在她耳边叫她，“爱萝莉。”  
  
赵志铭紧闭着眼，脸上是高潮过后的潮红，睫毛轻颤了一下，她被李汭燦这一声勾得有些鼻酸。爱萝莉是她作为职业选手时的游戏ID，她的职业生涯不长也说不上有多出彩，退役之后在解说台上看了太多追梦少年或笑或泪，但是夜深人静的时候她也在李汭燦怀里吐露过一点点真心。  
  
李汭燦，我好羡慕你啊。有时候我也会幻想一下。  
  
她不说是羡慕什么，但李汭燦在那之后只叫她爱萝莉。  
  
她扒着男人的手臂抽了抽鼻子，李汭燦见她眼神涣散的样子忍不住起了坏心思逗她。  
  
“爱萝莉好敏感啊，只用手指就能喷水呢。女孩子高潮真的有那么爽吗？”  
  
她感觉整个人从脚底烧到头顶，浑身像只熟透的螃蟹，泛着诱人的淡粉色。她勾住李汭燦的脖子把人扯近了一点，红着脸咬牙切齿地说，爽是爽，但没有你用那个爽，又大又硬，嗯……而且你活挺好的。  
  
李汭燦被反将一军，一下子脸红到耳根，赵志铭故意用脚在他腿间蹭了蹭，让他的欲望又有了些要抬头的趋势。他慌慌张张地松开女孩直起身，赵志铭笑嘻嘻地踹了他一脚，软绵绵的没有一点杀伤力，指使他去行李箱里翻干净衣服给她换上，又哼哼唧唧的说想喝珍珠奶茶。  
  
赵志铭满意地看到李汭燦摸到床头的手机，男人用宽厚的肩背对着她开始点外卖。  
  
李汭燦微微偏了一下头，用眼角的余光瞟到在床上缩成一团傻笑的小坏猫，把赵志铭指名要喝的珍珠奶茶偷偷换成了黑糖姜茶。  
  
  
生理期嘛。狐狸得意地舔舔嘴角。  
  
  
  
-end-  
  



End file.
